The Aftermath Of The Big Game
by YFIQ
Summary: Imagine three sports coaches went on a vacation only to get caught up in a turmoil? Mainly a parody of Hong Kong films "Fatal Vacation" and "Bullet In The Head" though you'll notice it reeks of "Deer Hunter" as well.
1. It's Just A Game Bill

**Imagine what those three coaches would be doing 4 years from now...**

The sun rises early in the morning as the light shines into the apartment room. A clock radio sounds an alarm after the time hits 5:30, startling a dog sleeping on a couch. Then suddenly a door burst open as a man wearing a red hooded sweatshirt ran in screaming before he start tearing the room apart. Soon afterwards his neighbor shows up and said "Bill calm down, I know it's hard but it's only one game, nobody's perfect". Eventually the rampage stops and a dog was then thrown out of the open window.

One day behind closed door, Bill is discussing his problems with his therapist. There were several subjects including what happened at the fateful night in Arizona, the fact that he listens to Linkin Park whenever he gets depressed, and how he threw his dog out from a 12th story window. All was well until the therapist hits upon a touchy subject regarding the incident at the start of the season when his team was caught cheating. Enraged, Bill screams "IT'S ONLY ONE FUCKING GAME!" before he grabs a chair and starts to attack the therapist only to wake up sweating in his apartment. Stunned and bewildered, Bill got up and pops in some antidepressants before turning on a television to watch "Good Morning America". After that on the sports news one of the reporters said "It's been over four years since the Patriots lost the Super Bowl and the perfect season…" Bill then angrily grabs an axe and slams it into the television.

**What happens next? Whatever you do, don't touch that dial!**


	2. The Fatal Vacation

**Picking up where it left off...**

The next day at Red Robins, Bill and his two friends were discussing a place to relax for vacation. There one of his friends Tom, the football coach said "We could go to Philippines since warm weather and vacation in a paradise can help loosen us up, remember you smashed the television yesterday and you've still haven't been able to get over what my team did to you over four years ago". Upon hearing this, Bill became hesitant since it can interfere with an appointment with his therapist. After some discussion he eventually relented and decides to take few weeks off in Philippines, especially since Tom have booked a tour bus ride.

At the airport where three friends would meet up, they decide to wait at the terminal where their flight will arrive. During the flight Bill was jittery most of the time until it stops at Alaska where they would wait at the terminal for thirty minutes before entering another airplane. After several hours of another flight, the moment have finally arrived, they're in the Philippine Islands. Once the three friends made their way into the airport, Bill Belichick rush to the closest garbage bin he could find and start vomiting due to airsickness. After getting their luggage at the terminal where they would eventually wait outside for taxi to take them to the hotel.

A day after spending a night at the hotel, three friends went out to find the group of tourists at the lobby where they went on to meet their short pudgy travel agent and tour guide named Bob who would greet them "Hello, I'm Bob Tsang and I'll be your tour guide for the duration of your two weeks vacation". Once they got in Tom asked Bill "Did he sound funny or what?" Bill replied, "Yeah, the dude sounded like he breathed in helium". After five hours into the bus ride, Tsang grabs the microphone and said, "Here's our first stop!". As soon the bus made a stop, suddenly there was an explosion just a block away. A minute later two men ran into the bus and one of them gave the tour guide a sharp crack to the head before pointing his pistol at the driver's head to force him to drive away as the police cars are on their way.

**To be continued...**


	3. Bullet In the Head Literally

**_Don't forget to leave a review!_**

Stunned at what just happened, Bill fearfully sat on his seat motionless think "Am I going to die?"as the hijacker's partner went to the back of the bus and open fire at the police vehicles pursuing them. After the gunman easily dispatched their pursuers, they were driven to the jungle where they would stop and threw the driver out of the bus. As the hijacker's driving the bus through the jungle, just few seats behind Bill's seat, Tom Coughlin is holding steady standing surprisingly calm while the gunman's threatened one of the female passengers into singing. Meanwhile, Ryan is unaware of the situation as he's been asleep in the bus for a whole time.

After several hours the bus stops somewhere in the middle of the jungle, the hijackers came out of the bus to rest. When that happens, Ryan woke up amazed to see what happened and asked, "What happened? Did the driver got lost?". Then one of the passengers answers "No you dumbass, we got hijacked, have you been sleeping for all this time?"

"Yes…" Ryan lazily replies.

"That does it!" another passenger shouts, "I'm going to deal with those pricks, who's with me?" everyone remains silent until Tom said "Kid, don't do anything stupid, those thugs are armed and I just contacted a friend of mine who can help us out, you need to be patient". "The hell with you, I'll deal with them myself while you pussies wait and see" said the angry passenger as he steps out of the bus. "What do you think is going to happen?" asked one of the female passengers. "Matt's going to own them! Believe it!" said the other passenger. Hearing this, Tom said "He won't, what he did is idiotic, he'll never be able to lay a finger on them", angered Matt's friend responds, "What made you think so old man? You think _**you're** _tough? I would like to see you..." before being interrupted by a loud bang, horrified a woman screams after gushes of blood splattered onto the window, there they saw Matthew falling forward to the ground with blood coming out of his head until they seeps into the ground as the gunman puts his pistol back into his pocket before proceeding to enjoy his lunch.

Upon seeing this, Matt's friend tries to run out of the bus screaming "MATT! MATT!" before being restrained by the tour guide who recovered from a head trauma, Tom, and another passenger. After starting to calm down, he eventually breaks down and starts to sob before asking Tom a question. "Why...why didn't you stop Matt from doing this before it's too late?", Tom answers "It's because you're friend's a reckless kid, even if we did tried to restrain him he still would try to break free and the only way to stop him is to kill him." Bill then said "Good riddance to that kid, were better off without him and he have already served his purpose by getting shot". Hearing this, Ryan warns Bill "It's not the good time to do this"." What?" Bill shot back, "Telling the truth? If that kid hadn't decide to become an hero he'd be alive right now!"

"You son of a BITCH!" screamed the teenager as he lunges towards Bill's throat. Just as he was about to strangle the former NFL coach, Tom and Ryan retrains him to prevent him from harming their friend when one of the gunmen got back into the bus and said "Attention! We are the communist revolutionaries taking all you people to our training ground where you will be held as prisoners until the government releases our leader, you better hope they will because if they don't, you will all die!" There all the passengers stood silently still, "Will I be able to make it back alive?" thought Bill. As Ryan tries to sleep after the bus starts, Tom mutters "Come on bud, don't let us down, trace the call already!"

Fortunately Tom Coughlin's call did tip off the officials and his friend's among the Special Forces waiting in the jungle just outside of the training ground. As they are waiting, one of the men asked, "Luke, how did you get that scar?" Luke then replies "I got it over thirty years ago when my team went to liberate the P.O.W.S. in Vietnam when a bomb blew up in front of me, coincidentally like this incident three of my friends were there, I've never thought my other friends will end up in a similar situation." As soon the bus arrives into the training ground, Luke command "Wait until were ready". From here the Special Forces are ready to storm into the terrorist training ground as the helicopters are on their way to assist them.

**To be continued...**


	4. Belichick's Betrayal

**Note the reference to "The Killer" in this chapter.**

Meanwhile at the training ground, the passengers are order off the bus one by one. As they are ready to do so, Tom is secretly discussing a plan to Bill and Ryan, he said, "Look, I know things are tough but we can still pull though, I have a plan and for it to work I'll need your help, listen…" and quietly discusses his plan while the passengers files out. "Are you sure it's going to work?" asked Bill who is quite unsure of the plan. "Yeah, what if they don't make it in time?" added Ryan.

"They will, trust me," answered Tom

Moments after the threesome got off the bus, one of the terrorists came to them and hands Ryan the pistol. "There's only one bullet left, aim it at anyone of the people you're with or you die" said the terrorist as he points his own pistol to his forehead. "Oh boy, I should've think this one through," thought Tom knowing his plan isn't going to work out if the rescue team won't arrive in time, which unbeknownst to him they did. Soon after Ryan hesitantly points a gun at Bill's head, a gunshot was heard and suddenly the terrorist who threatened Ryan began to fall with chunk of his head blown off. Soon afterwards the terrorists around the bus were picked off one by one until the Special Forces came in and storm the training ground.

As they arrive, the hidden guerilla starts to attack from the huts and came out to ambush the Special Forces. Caught in a middle of crossfire, many of the hostages were able to fled with help from the Special Forces while some were gunned down. In the middle of a battle, Luke finds the threesome and asks, "Are you guys alright?"

Tom answers, "Yes, what the fuck took you guys so long?"

"Give us a break! It takes time to trace your call," responds Luke

Soon they have to get down to avoid getting caught in an explosion from a shell. "Damn it! Were trapped!" screamed Bill; "We'll just have to fight our way out!" responds Tom as they pick up guns from the dead terrorists. In the ensuing battle the four became separated as they split up by two to avoid stray bullets while the Special Forces struggles to hold off the guerilla. Crouching behind a huge boulder with his ammo depleted, Luke asks Tom who is few feet away hiding behind a tree "How well can you shoot?"

"In a time like this, what choice do I have?" Tom replies

After that, Luke then throws a ring of bullet shells right at where the groups of guerilla forces are. Quickly Tom starts firing at the ring until one of the bullets hits the shell, which causes a chain reaction as the ring then explodes, sending the bullets in every direction wiping out every terrorist in the way. Afterwards they got out and pick up the weapons belonging to the dead terrorists in order to continue to fight their way out. As they were doing so, another group of thugs came after them when bullets suddenly rain down on them, saving the two. Luke and Tom turns back and saw Bob the tour guide in the hut armed with a machine gun. Seeing them, Bob then yells "GET OUT BEFORE IT'S TOO LA…" as the hut explodes after one of the surviving thugs threw a grenade at him, afterwards Luke and Tom guns him down.

Meanwhile at the other side of the training ground, Bill and Ryan were trying to fight off the other group of guerilla when the Special Forces caught them in crossfire. After it was over, Ryan realized that they have to find Tom so he asked, "Bill, we have to find Tom!" hearing this Bill said "No! We got to go, he's probably dead!"

"But we still have to find him" answers Ryan.

After a few seconds of though, Bill relented "Alright, we'll go and find him"

As they went into an empty hut, Ryan said, "Bill, as soon the coast is clear, we'll make our move, Bill?"

Soon afterwards a gunshot is heard and then Bill got out of the hut where he would eventually ran to the safety of the Special Forces just as the helicopters arrives.

**To be continued...**


	5. The End

**Here it is.**

Six months later after the incident, NFL commissioner Roger Goodell's having a press conference concerning his resignation saying "I felt my time as the commissioner of the National Football League is up, after six years in the league, I've believe Bill Belichick will do a terrific job for this league for years to come." As the audience begins to applaud, Bill steps into the stage to shake hands with the commissioner and announced "I'm happy to accept the position as the new commissioner of NFL and I'll do what I can to improve this league". As Bill waves to the media and the audience, someone caught his eye and it's Tom Coughlin. After the meeting is over, Tom came to Bill and said "Bill, can I have a word with you?"

Surprised, Bill answers, "Yes, where have you been? It's been six months!"

"Well, it's been a while since that fateful day" replies Tom

Soon after having a brief conversation, they walk into Bill's new office room which looks brand new as the wall have been freshly repainted. After relaxing for few minutes on a sofa, Tom finally decides to bring up a subject Bill have been trying to avoid for months, "You're with Ryan the last time he was seen alive, can you explain what happened that day?"

Hesitantly Bill struggles to answer until he concocts a lie saying "When we went into the hut to look for you, a sniper then shot him in the head, in his dying breath he said 'Go, save yourself…before it's too late', after that he's gone". Knowing the story is false, Tom then counters Bill's account by debunking his claim when he said "Yes he was shot in the head, but there's no way he'll be able to tell you to go since he'd be dead by the time he was hit!"

Bill begins to stammer when Tom came up and slams his head to the desk as he points a pistol to his head.

"TOM, THINK ABOUT WHAT YOU'RE DOING!" cried Bill as he tries to struggle.

"That's what you should've done six months ago, since you're my friend I'll make it quick" said Tom as he pulls the trigger and a gunshot is heard.

**THE END**


End file.
